Pensando en Ti
by Soki
Summary: Songfic, Completo. SiriusxRemus. Sirius aún se encuentra en Azkaban y esta solo.


**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sirius se encontraba recargado contra la pared. Algo que solía hacer mucho últimamente pues no le quedaba de otra. Ya llevaba seis años encerrado en Azkaban. Los segundos le parecían años y los años le parecían milenios. Su mente divagaba en esos momentos hacía una persona de cabello café claros y ojos color dorados. Cierto hombre lobo era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. "Remus…" susurró suavemente Sirius mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había nada con que divertirse, no había nadie con quien hablar y era una maldita suerte que aún siguiera en su sano juicio, tan sano como se pudiera estar condenado a una sentencia de quien sabe cuantos años en la cárcel mágica.

_Hay veces que mi alma  
__  
Baila tangos con la soledad  
__  
Y necesito de tabla tu amor  
__  
Para asirme a ella en mí tempestad_

"Remus," volvió a susurrar Sirius en su soledad, "Remus." Paso una mano por su largo cabello y suspiro. Su corazón se rompía en pequeñísimos pedazos y gritaba por ser reparado. Remus era la primera persona en la que el pensaba al despertarse y la última en quien pensaba en la noche, si es que no era la única.

_Pensando en ti  
__  
Paso el día pensando en ti_

Sirius se puso de pie y se miró en un espejo que había en una esquina. Se preguntó si su piel podría estar más pálida. Su mente pasó de Remus a James y Peter. Peter. "Por esa rata de dos patas estoy aqu" exclamó furioso hacía nadie en particular. ¡Era inocente y estaba condenado! No había ni siquiera lanzado un solo hechizo cuando ya lo estaban culpando de asesino. Luego volvió a recordar a Remus, de cómo le sonrió tristemente la última vez que estuvo libre, de cómo le decía con sus labios ligeramente rosados que todo estaría bien, que saldría libre y podrían cuidar de Harry entre los dos. Harry. Esa otra persona en la que pensaba mucho tiempo. El hijo de su mejor amigo. Su ahijado. Lo había abandonado, lo había defraudado. No había dejado solamente a Remus sino también a Harry y había roto la promesa de James.

_Enséñame a escuchar tus labios   
__  
A leer el sol. Llévame  
__  
Adonde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
__  
Pensando en ti.  
__  
Duermo el odio pensando en ti_

Remus había ido de vez en cuando a visitar a Sirius, lo había hecho con frecuencia pero al paso de los años y de las cosas que fueron sucediendo les fue imposible seguir viéndose. La cabeza de Sirius pasaba por un millón de ideas locas del por que Remus ya no lo iba a visitar. Sirius estaba asustado al pensar que su tierno lobito lo había dejado de amar, pero eso no era posible, ambos se había jurado amor eterno en la boda de James y Lily, y, así sería por siempre. Eso era algo que Remus le había dicho. Remus. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora? Sirius miró tristemente por la ventana que había sido hechizada mágicamente para que les diera sol a los prisioneros, y cuando Sirius miró por ella el sol ya no estaba afuera y ahora la luna junto con las estrellas reinaba en la inmensa oscuridad.

_¿Dónde estas? Tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
__  
pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar  
__  
la forma de ser libre... quiero despertar.  
__  
Pensando en ti. Acuno mi alma pensando en ti._

La luna brillaba y alumbraba la celda donde Sirius se encontraba. Luna llena. Sirius se lamentó de haber hecho cualquier tontería que alguna vez hizo que hubiera hecho que el corazón de su hombre lobo se rompiera en añicos. De nuevo, su mente pensaba en esa persona, en esa persona que le mantenía vivo noche y día. Y así, tras haber pensado en su Remus, Sirius fue y se acostó en algo que los demás llamaban cama, con su vista fijada en la gran luna llena pensando en cierto hombre.

_Paso el día pensando en ti.  
__  
Paso el día pensando en ti.  
__  
Paso el día pensando en ti.  
__  
Paso el día pensando en ti._   
_  
Paso el día pensando en ti._

_

* * *

_

N/A: diran ke me gusta acerlos sufrir pewo no s chierto xD asi es y sha, amm oO   
poh la cancion s "Pensando en Ti" (si no se dieron kuenta XDU) ke la canta Mago de Oz, una de mis favoritas si me pregutnas xD (dudo ke lo agas pero bueh xD)  
sho aun me pregunto como ske Sirius sobrevivio tantos añis ai solito ;; poshitoo, meno, talves luego skriba algo en el ke ambos ten felices jeje xD  
  
si te as exio camino hasta aka podrias ser muy amable y dejar un lindo review para sta skritora floja, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?? as tu obra buena del dia y copera para ke mi autostima se desentierre un poco xDDDDDDD


End file.
